


I promise I'm the one for you (Just let me hold you)

by Moomin_joonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, No full intercourse, Praise Kink, Rimming, Separate stories in one work, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_joonie/pseuds/Moomin_joonie
Summary: At any time, at any place, in any universeJeno was always thereGentle, caring and rightJust for Renjun





	I promise I'm the one for you (Just let me hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> I come to you with yet another totally self indulging story, and it could be a little Renjun centric, but, I find it quite hard to write in other perspectives although I'm working on it to deliver better stories. 
> 
> This work contains four of short stories with different ideas that inspired them, and they resolve around one thing in general I believe. 
> 
> I hope there's one or more you will like, if so, please leave feed back and don't be shy to correct any mistakes that you've found while reading, I'm really grateful for the comments and kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> This work also includes mainly mature scenes and if its something you are not comfortable with please kindly leave and mind your business. I don't need anyone telling me I've sinned.

1

The strong fangs biting his sensitive skin, prickling it enough to feel the  burning ache, hot feeling running down his veins and filling his already overheated body. Renjun whines loudly, ashamed of how he’s reacting to another alpha. He shudders, trying to escape, but his muscles aren't moving as he would like them too.

 

Then it comes, a low, rumbling sound brushing against the juncture of his neck, sending the little hair on his spine to stand out, a goose bumps appearing along way his lean form, making his ear flatten on top of his head.   
  
"Run!" He thinks, his mind clinging to the last drops of sanity swirling in his head.

  
"Beg!" He does instead, with a moan bubbling out from his hoarded throat he begs for more, with incoherent words and wanton pleas.   
  
It feels so good, to be pinned into the bed and have the heavy, pulsing bulge against his plush thighs, throbbing and emanating warmth even through the jean pants the other was wearing. 

  
He himself, is not wearing anything, there's no use when he's a sweaty mess under Jeno's touch and hungry gaze. 

He was however, dressed up in his pretty school uniform the minute his heart started to hammer against his chest, and when his body started to itch, sudden feeling of need rushing under the velvety soft skin. Jeno had to peel it off of him, the navy blue tie suddenly suffocating his delicate neck. 

 

The heat was unbearable.

  
But the smell.

  
The tangy, musky haze that his senses were bathed in, the scent wrapping around his exposed throat, tickling his sides and making his toes curl as he breathed it in heavily. He's so desperate and in such a big want to have the honey like aroma everywhere, he wants it to stick to him and stay on his heated skin for hours, to have it brush against the fine little hair on his arms and sip into every curve and valley there is on his body. Its obligatory, necessary and his mind is screaming for more and more and more.

  
His shivering knuckles dig into Jeno's shoulders and forearms, living little crescent marks as he scraps and drags and he's not sure if he's pushing the Alpha away, or pulling him in, in a feverish plea, all he can think, with his clouded consciousness how lowly of him is to submit to another Alpha.

  
And how fucking good it feels. 

  
He clutches onto the younger's body, feeling his own little frame going lack under the kneading, scratching and rubbing of Jeno's calloused fingertips.    
  
"Jeno" He breathes out and then swallow the oxygen in, nostrils flaring. His own inhales and exhales feeling like fire, as his watery eyes roll back into his head, flushed cheeks stained with sweaty beads running down from his forehead drawing a careful path on their way, Renjun's pretty red lips now deep crimson in color due to his own fangs digging into the plush meat.   
His ears flattened on top of his messy hair.   
  
Jeno, Jeno, Jeno    
  
A constant buzz in his head, swirling around, caressing his senses, dragging and pulling at the strings.

 

There’s a hand on his pulsating groin, a welcoming touch but it feels like burning, scorching hot flame as it’s starting to move up and down. And its so painfully, deliciously, teasingly slow. Renjun body trashes on the bed while his back arches and he’s pushing more, longing for more even when the hand is still on him, sweeping the pearly bead of clear liquid and smearing it along his throbbing shaft. Even when it starts to stroke him faster, stronger, squeezing and unclenching the fingers around his manhood, dragging blunt fingernails down the blue vein, dipping to tease his smooch sack, toying with it.

Jeno's fangs prickle his skin multiple times, leaving twin Jenos on the side of his sweaty neck, he's quick to lick the bites but Renjun still can feel the wonderful burning sensation where the teeth scraped against him. 

He's tossing violently when Jeno's twists and stops and then starts again but with double the speed and power he broke off and it's driving Renjun crazy. 

 

The Fox hybrid’s own shaking hands are reaching for Jeno’s, because he just wants it to end, but not as if all of it, but the pooling lava firing inside his lower tummy, that is just begging to be released. Not once leaving the tense muscles of the Wolf's arm, instead just trailing a path down its length with his shaking, elegant fingers, deeping into the nooks and crannies, mapping each little Jeno and scratch there was. 

 

His whole self is begging for the sweet release and so he tries to touch his own hard bulge,    
  
Jeno growls once more, looking into Renjun fucked out face with his firm gaze, and the shiver that it sends down the smaller boy’s spine got him scream out loudly.   
  
Oh, he's long gone. 

  
                             2  
  
As Jeno pinned Renjun's back into the cold mirror surface, the smaller boy hissed as him head banged lightly against the hard glaze. The porcelain sink was cold and hard against his arse, digging into the sensitive spots at the back of his knees. Suddenly another sound leaves his plum lips, a needy whine sipping out as Jeno grabs his thighs hard, calloused knuckles digging into the plush, clothed flesh, there's no way any bruise will be left, but oh so he wished the other could drag his fingernails up and down the tender muscles, painting them with red lines and violet blooms.   
He groans, a full on, airy puff escaping his dried out mouth as Jeno pushes against his groin with his much bigger bulge. Out of habit, his legs twitches and wrap around the latter hips, pulling him closer as to not even a mere centimeter was between their heated bodies.    
Jeno's palms now caressing his waist, traveling up and down the slope of his hips and soft tummy that sinks under the lavishing touch. His own petite fingers going into Jeno's tousled hair, tugging at the soft locks and scraping his scalp lightly with the blunt nails, earning himself a choked moan from the younger when his small digits deepened behind his ear, down to the strong nape, where they rested, lazily drawing circles. He's pushing Jeno's face into the crook of his neck, the velvet, warm skin a bliss against Jeno's trembling lips.   
He's not sure whether his eyes are opened, or if his lids are shut because everything he sees is a hazy mist, and a blurry image of his Jeno.   
He may as well have them closed, since for some months now, all that is burnt into his mind is Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.   
  
He's feeling high, and they haven't even kissed properly yet.

Then he’s dragged closer, right when he thought it all could, should calm down. Because they were still in school, skipping an exam that Jeno studied for two weeks and that Renjun did not even mind, and at any minute there could be someone walking in on them but Jeno is pulling him in, off the sink, with his much bigger, warm hand on the older boy’s neck. There’s another arm sneaking onto his waist, digging into the side and bruising against his hip bone, going under the crisp white shirt he was wearing and once its settled again on his smooth skin it pinches it painfully, making Renjun yelp out loud. In that moment, Renjun isnt sure how he did not see it coming, there’s a sleek, warm and wet tongue dipping into the cave of his slightly open mouth, and the tongue is prying its way deeper, licking Renjun's puffy red lips, nibbling onto them with pearly white teeth, and there's nothing he can do against it, so he opens up for him like a book. Their heavy breathes are mixing and Jeno tastes like the finest chocolate Renjun has ever tasted and its weird, because they’ve spent this whole day glued to each other sides and the Chinese not even once saw the other boy eat this sweet treat.

But before Renjun can asks, its not like he could anyway, with a tongue going down his throat, the hand on his nape is moving higher, right into his silky locks just like his own was now tangled in Jeno’s hair. There’s a tug, a smallish tug growing bigger and bigger and then Jeno is pulling, earning himself a hiss and a strangled moan as Renjun head is tug down to deepen the kiss. The saliva is dripping down his chin lazily and Renjun normally would find it gross but this situation has anything but normal, and the sensation of the wet sounds mixed with teeth crashing into one another is making his legs go weak.

Its so hard to breath but they find it even harder for their mouths to briefly separate even just for a second. But they have too because Jeno’s head is spinning and he feels dizzy and when they join their lips again, its double the hunger and need. They’re chasing after one another to find yet again the comfort of their tongues melting together.

Jeno leans forward to deepen the kiss further, if it was even possible with how close they were, and Renjun is sure that if they keep it up any longer he’s going to pass out on the dirty floor of the school’s bathroom.

So weakly, because of how little power he had over his body at that moment and also because of not wanting to part, he pushes against the taller boy’s chest, feeling the firm muscles shift under his touch. And when they finally break off, both breathing out as if they just run an hours long marathon Renjun's little pink tongue darts out to leave one last lick over Jeno’s lower lip, and he can briefly feel how he shivers under that little action.    
His lips feel numb and sore and he’s positive they look madly red right now, and when his thin fingers brush against the abused mouth he can feel them tingle against the soft pads of his digits. 

If his mouth is such a wreck, he's not sure how his whole self looks but with just one quick glimpse at Jeno, standing just a step away from him, and seeing him totally messed up, with puffy lips, red cheeks and sweat dripping down the slope of his nose he moans out loud, knees buckling at the images playing inside his head.    


                             3  
  
A cold shiver ran down Renjun's spine, and a soft mewl spilled out of his little mouth as Jeno's hot breaths hit his sensitive hole, the hair on his nape standing up as he looked at the boy laying between his plush thighs. His legs, on both side of Jeno's head,  the skin lightly grazing against soft locks and Renjun's back started to hurt a little from the constant tries of keeping himself not too low.   
Of course, it was all new, and he didn't want to squish his boyfriend or suffocate him with his asshole on that fine day of Jeno's kinks exploration.   
Another little whimper left his plum lips as the older boy licked his twitching in need rim. Ah, he so wished to just let go and have his tongue showed up the tight, sweet heat of Renjun's bum.   
Instead, all he got was shy thrusts, and timid bounces, and sure Renjun's legs were shaking, but all Jeno wanted at that time is to have his boy tremble and be fucked out, breathless, to have him spill out high pitched wanton honey like sounds and saliva drip down his chin as he fucks himself onto Jeno's face.    
And so, because he was impatient to feel his baby shake and cry out of pleasure, Jeno grabbed his thighs harshly, calloused fingers digging into the tanned, velvety smooth flesh, pulling Renjun down and pressing his face more in between the perky globes, Renjun musky scent enveloping his senses, making him groan out and stealing a choked out yelp from the younger as he flicked his tongue fast and longily.

  
"Baby" he murmured with his low voice, face buried deep into the addicting heat, his low voice caressing Renjun's nerves.

  
"Come on baby, you can fuck yourself on my face as you want." He pressed a sloppy kiss against the tender entrance, another wave of shiver running down his lean form, the jolts of pleasure spiking at his toes.

  
"Wanna see you being wrecked" 

  
All of this made Renjun feel so so much more, and so he whimpered out loud, settling himself more onto Jeno's face, the sweet weight of the other on top of him making the older groan in arousal.    
He began moving faster, still careful but as the burning feeling started to pool down in his tummy, and there were hot tears gathering in his pretty doe eyes, soon Renjun was gone, gripping Jeno's soft hair, tugging it harshly making the other hiss, scraping his scalp with his nails as he fucked himself onto his soft face, riding it messily, chasing after his own release, pretty hips moving chaotically as he arched his aching back, head thrown, eyes closed as the tangy, sticky moans bubbled is his sore throat just to flood out in another second as his hips snapped more powerfully. It's was hot, all over, and inside and outside and the room was suffocating and it made his head swirl from all of the new feelings he was experiencing, and it was all so good, so so good to let loose and to ride his boyfriend's face until he was nothing but a melted mess.   
There was saliva dripping lazily down his chin, and his cheeks, hot and covered in crimson red were stained with joyful tears as Jeno lapped, sucked at his puckering hole, his fingernails scraping the sensitive muscles of his buttocks, digging into the softness of his heated flesh, leaving red mark one after another, and it stings but Renjun loves it so much he wishes it could never end. It was messy, between his legs, and there were those lewd sounds of skin sucking and spit slick face fucking, those embarrassing heavy breathes and his body shaking violently as the sweet feeling of release came closer and closer, the haze in his mind addictive as ever. 

But neither of them could find themself minding that at all, instead they longed for more.

  
Yes, Renjun was going to make it even more messy, and Jeno was there to savour it all.    
  


                               4

They were suppose to go out for a cute date as they did every friday, each week visiting a new cafe or a restaurant in Seoul to find the one just right for the both of them. 

It was their thing, to do this. But that day, even since morning the weather was all gloomy and windy and somehow the idea of leaving a cozy house into the merciless rain was not an option, for the both of them.

So they decided to settle with a home dinner made of anything that was in the fridge (they were not cruel enough to call for a take out and make some poor uni student driving all the way here to deliver half cold dish in a weather like this), and once they were done, cuddle session was the only option(frankly, neither of them would mind that at all). 

They were seated on the couch, the movie’s ending credits lazily moving down the screen. They’ve finally watch the new horror movie Jeno burdened Renjun about for a whole two weeks, and since they had no other option that just chill in the house, to the Chinese doom, Jeno was more than happy to search up the movie and put it on the minute it started to rain cats and dogs. The movie wasn’t bad but, it also wasn't good and even if it wasn’t that scary, some of the moments will be stuck in the smaller male's head for a little longer. He shook his head, trying to brush away the terrifying images that flashed before his eyes.

“Something light hearted is what I need” he puffed out and Jeno giggled at his boyfriend, obviously sure that the horror movie had a bigger impact on the older boy that he let out.    
As Renjun extended his body to reach for the TV remote, his knees resting on the sofa as he was seated on all fours, Jeno's hand was quick to travel to his back to give him a little comforting touch, but then it came down lazily, Jeno did not mind it even when his hand traveled down to Renjun's back side, hidden under the hoodie that once was his. It still was, sometimes, when Jeno's scent wear out and Renjun tossed it to him to dress up and put some fresh dose of his own smell that Renjun found very much appealing and calming.

Jeno was ready to toy with the hem of Renjun's cute panties that he wore often when chilling on the sofa, saying that pants or shorts were not as comfy to sit and lazy around in as just some brief or panties and that also, he could get hot too quickly, but Jeno had a hunch it was also because Renjun loved to see him being a blushing mess once he noticed a new pair of pretty cotton lingerie, and later him not able to stop staring at his perky little butt bouncing around dressed just in that.   But this time he felt nothing but the warmth of a soft, smooth skin against the pads of his fingers.    
A surprised yelp leaving Renjun's slightly parted mouth, his thighs buckling under him at the sudden closess and the pressure of calloused fingertips.    
"Ah.." A soft surprised puff left Jeno lips as he stared at the older boy, equally surprised, but the other male was still kneeling on the edge of the couch, butt high up in the air and his positively red face hidden into his sweater covered arms.

“How precious” Jeno purred out sending a wave of warmth down Renjun's spin, the blush covering his ears and nape. He hummed back quietly shyly moving his butt just a little, hoping it was enough for Jeno to understand.

 

And it was more than that.

 

Soon the burning fingers brushing against the puckered little hole were gone and a needy sound left Renjun's mouth. However, the fingers were quick to come back, this time covered in cold, dripping strawberry lube and yet again the smaller boy let out a squeak like sound at the contact and the new addition to it. The coldness, luckily was also easy to get rid of when Jeno started to brush his digits against Renjun's waiting entrance, warming the honey like liquid with the friction of their skin. Soft puffs started to spew out of the Chinese lips, his eyelids falling shut at the light pressure against his opening. Jeno observed with fascination as the little hole started to become more pink, glistening in the dim light of the TV and Renjun's scented candles.  

There’s a little noise coming from his boyfriend’s side and he’s not sure what it was at all, because his focus was rather on how his fingers started to dip more into the awaiting heat, the small ring of muscles slowly swallowing his calloused digits. 

“What was that?” He asked and swallowed hard as his voice came out way more broken than he wanted it to. 

“More…” 

There it was, the needy, little sound ringing in Jeno's hazed mind, his cheeks coloring in crimson at the tone of Renjun's melodic voice.

He sounded so wanton, in just that one words and Jeno, loving it perhaps too much, could not wait to hear him spill another pretty sound.

And so he obliged, pushing two of his fingers into the tight heat, earning himself a body shudder and a lewd moan that struck down to his painful bulge just right. He did not even knew he was this hard in the first place but, having his beautiful boyfriend bend like this, with his pretty butt on full display, pushing down onto his long fingers seeking more and more of the sweet friction, to have him spill out Jeno's name in a such lewd manner did things to him. And so, soon he found himself dragging his fingers out slowly just to tease the younger male and to have him huff and puff annoyingly but so incredibly needy.

 

“Jeno!” Renjun voice sounded so raw and fucked out already, and they have just started, he couldn’t wait to see how big of a mess the Chinese will soon become. And because of that curiosity he pushed his fingers back in, deeper and faster, smirking as Renjun's legs shook under the impact, he pulled out yet again, just to come back harder and harder each next time. The wet sounds of Renjun hole clenching and unclenching around him were a perfect composition with his honey like voice begging for more. 

Then he found it, the bundle of nerves hidden deep in Renjun tightness, just him brushing it merily made the other yell out loud, his back arch and toe curling as he pushed right back onto Jeno’s fingers, looking for the sweet spot to be touched yet again. And when he has found it, it was a mess. 

 

It will be a long lasting image in Jeno’s brain, his boyfriend fucking himself onto Jeno’s hand, head thrown back as he stays on his knees, as his mouth hangs wide open spilling wonderful moans and mewls, pretty eyes flutter shut and long, dark lashes casting a soft shadow onto red flushed cheeks.

Renjun looked ethereal, with his hair slicked back due to the sweat rolling down his forehead, onto his nape,  chest heaving as the hips moved feverishly chasing his own little end. 

 

Jeno moved his body, fingers still deep buried in Renjun's ass, grazing against the moist muscles as the slick lube dripped down his hand and Renjun's shaking, plush thighs. 

In the hazy state of his mind all Renjun could think at that moment was how good it felt and so he did not notice the other coming closer and he didn't saw the hand sneaking up to his slender neck but he surely felt the hand gently clasping against his velvet skin, his Adam’s apple bobbed caged against the warm palm as he swallowed, his eyes snapping wide just to be closed quickly once again when a wave of pleasure struck him with the arrival a yet another finger stretching him open deliciously. The pressure on his neck increased, carefully, without any pain whatsoever. It was there, a comforting squeeze of a hand and a thumb brushing the pulsing vein under his ear, pushing his back against the firm chest that suddenly appeared behind him. Its so overwhelmingly good, the closeness of the others body, and how small he feels under the touches and burning gaze, the hot breath caressing his ear and the words coming right after

 

“You are stunning” 

 

He mewls, feeling tears prickle against his tightly shut lids.

 

“The most beautiful”

 

Its a soft murmur of Jeno's sweet voice but it sends him into a type of space he's no longer sure if his eyes are open or if he's seeing the white with them closed, or if the fingers in him are only there or all over his heated body. 

 

“You did so well”

 

There's a bite coming to the spot right under his jaw, and his hole clench tightly with his legs giving up, but Jeno's there to hold him and he feels so good, and so warm and so so safe. 

 

 

Renjun yells and sobs with hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, and trashes and he's a mess, melting against Jeno's strong hold and sticky voice, falling apart and feeling the most alive he ever had.

And Jeno's there to see him shatter and he's there to pick him right up.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the stories, please let me know what did you think down below or here on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Moomin_joonie)


End file.
